<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by ElaOfAsgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572206">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard'>ElaOfAsgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader needs a place to stay after a small series of unfortunate events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hela (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick little double ten sentence prompt fill from tumblr with the prompts “I need a place to stay” and “Stay here for the night”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the street in the pouring rain was decidedly <em>not </em>how you had seen your night going, but you’d been left with little other option when your car battery had decided to die on you, leaving you stranded in the parking lot of the grocery store close to your girlfriend’s apartment.</p>
<p>Unwilling to risk your phone getting any water damage in the downpour, you hadn’t texted Hela in advance to let her know you were coming, instead opting to just… show up, instead. But you doubted Hela would mind; she never cared when you showed up unannounced, and you were honestly a little surprised that she hadn’t given you your own key yet.</p>
<p>By the time you got to the front door of her apartment, you were chilled to the bone, and just wanted a nice, hot shower, and judging by Hela’s expression when she opened the door, you knew you must have looked like a pitiful, wet puppy.</p>
<p>“…I need a place to stay.” You cleared your throat a bit before adding on a hasty “Or at the very least a ride home, I don’t mean to impose or anything.”</p>
<p>Hela softened immediately, and held the door open for you and ushered you in, all while you hoped you didn’t drip all over the carpets and ruin them. “Don’t be daft, let’s get you in the shower and out of those wet clothes, I have a shirt you can wear.”</p>
<p>Hela was already moving past you to head back to her room, but you caught her by the wrist, waiting for her to look at before you murmured a soft little “Join me…?” that was by no means a demand, but you knew there was no way Hela <em>wouldn’t</em> say yes to you.</p>
<p>“….of course, darling.”</p>
<p>You really had meant it innocently, when you’d asked Hela to shower with you, but things between the two of you never stayed innocent when you were together, <em>especially</em> when the two of you were together and <em>naked</em>, and you supposed there was a small part of you that had <em>banked </em>on that, so you couldn’t really complain as Hela’s hands and lips started to wander over your body as she backed you against the wall of the shower.</p>
<p>You <em>certainly </em>couldn’t complain as she hiked your leg up to hook over her hip, and you <em>definitely</em> couldn’t complain as she used that angle to her advantage as she pressed two fingers into you, making quick work of turning you into absolute putty in her hands.</p>
<p>In mere seconds, you were reduced to whimpers and whines of Hela’s name, nails digging into her shoulders as you begged her not to stop, and when she laughed and it vibrated against that sensitive little spot just behind your ear as she nipped at your neck, you thought your knees might give out just from the <em>feel </em>of it, something Hela was quick to tease you about.</p>
<p>“Darling, you’re a <em>mess</em>…”</p>
<p>She pressed a lingering kiss to your jaw, and then another at your throat, and then your collarbone as she thrusted her hand a little harder, making sure the heel of her palm was pressed against your clit <em>just so</em> all the while, and it wasn’t long at all before you were coming undone entirely, clinging to her desperately so you wouldn’t slip and fall. As she worked you down gently, she pressed kisses everywhere she could reach, your cheeks, your nose, your jaw, your forehead, and after a long moment of silence, she drew back to look at you, expression soft, but eyes still dark with wanton lust.</p>
<p>“Stay here for the night?”</p>
<p>“….one on condition…” you whispered softly, taking a long moment to kiss her <em>very </em>thoroughly before continuing. “Tell me there’s more where <em>that</em> came from.”</p>
<p>“Darling, I <em>promise</em> you, we’re nowhere near done,” Hela admitted with a soft laugh, already pressing kisses all the way down your body as she moved to kneel in front of you, and all you could do was pray that your legs didn’t give out on you completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>